


Perfect Moments

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Supergirl Advent 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Peace, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Supergirl Advent 2017, The Magic of Snow, community: supergirl_tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: It was like the whole city paused, just for a moment, as the first snowflakes fell. They drifted through the air, muting the city noises, and causing the world to sparkle, just a little.





	Perfect Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [supergirl_tv](http://supergirl-tv.dreamwidth.org)'s Supergirl Advent challenge. For the prompt "snow."

It was like the whole city paused, just for a moment, as the first snowflakes fell. They drifted through the air, muting the city noises, and causing the world to sparkle, just a little. 

For a few minutes, no one cared that snow in National City was as good a sign of global warming as a neon sign. It was just-- beautiful. Beautiful and rare.

The argument that had been happening at the DEO -- Kara versus J’onn versus Winn, somehow -- petered out and quieted, when Kara caught a glimpse of the snow falling through the windows. She let herself smile, let the bitter feelings catch on an invisible breeze and drift away with the snow.

Her first thought was that Mon-El would love this; Daxam had been an arid planet, more deserts and tropics than mountains and snowfalls. Her second thought was that he probably already had, having been on Earth for years.

Somehow, the snow even lessened that pang. She let herself drift over and up to the window, leaning against the railing and simply watching the snow fall. Kara heard it when her friends -- her family -- joined her, and they all spent some time simply watching the brief catches of sunlight glint off the falling snow.

For those few moments, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the rest of you, but those first few minutes / hours / ages of snow are just so damn peaceful. At least, until cars start going off the road and you have to go outside in it. 
> 
> Still: beautiful.


End file.
